


The meaning of ink

by Morathi_Cain



Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Body Worship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, King explores Ram's tattoos, Kisses, M/M, on a lazy afternoon, softness and feels, some talking is happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain
Summary: "King turned towards Ram who shook his head slowly, a feeling of deep contentment surrounding him. As if lying naked in King’s bed, post-coital, was his most comfortable, natural state. As if that was where he belonged."
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: What is it about those engineering boys? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708738
Comments: 25
Kudos: 361





	The meaning of ink

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the first sentence got stuck in my head, so here you go. Have fun! :D
> 
> I used this pic as a reference for Ram's tattoos: https://morathicain.tumblr.com/post/616489113815777280

The meaning of ink

„You want some water?“

King turned towards Ram who shook his head slowly, a feeling of deep contentment surrounding him. As if lying naked in King’s bed, post-coital, was his most comfortable, natural state. As if that was where he belonged.

If King would have any say in it, this would be exactly where Ram would stay from now on and never leave. Their own little world with no drama, no one else besides them. He wondered if he could get Tee to bring them some food over from time to time.

After sipping some water, King lay down again, propped up on his elbow to watch his boyfriend breathe. Just ... breathe.  
He wondered with awe how something like this had become his most favourite pastime. To watch his boyfriend breathe, calmed him down like nothing else, made his heart light until he could do nothing else but smile. Which was exactly what was happening now.

It was still afternoon, the sunlight shining through the windows onto the bed, disrupted only by the shadows of several plants, dancing over them, moved by a light wind.  
It made for the most perfect, beautiful picture with Ram lying there, his smooth skin still sweaty, his broad chest lifting and lowering in a mesmerizing rhythm. Deep contentment settled in King’s stomach. He couldn’t look away.

And since he was already watching, he followed the shadows on Ram’s body with his eyes, mapping the skin of his lover with care as he tried to memorise every bit of it so he would never forget. So he would forever remember.  
To think he had been able to kiss and touch Ram earlier, to know he would be able to touch and kiss him again and hopefully, again and again, made him smile even more. The knowledge itself was so precious to him, so heartwarming, so mindblowing.

As his gaze wandered upwards, crossing black lines and whirling signs he got this sudden urge to touch again, to map with his fingers, instead of his eyes. But he didn’t dare, not yet. So he went on, following the visible veins in Ram’s arms, showing off his muscles and strength, over to his long neck, the line of soft hair close to his ears and his sharp cheekbones, still darkened by the blush, which hadn’t disappeared completely until now. King continued until he met two sharp eyes, watching him curiously and mockingly. As if he was saying „Take a picture, it will last longer“, but he didn’t even need words for it. Which was a pity, because King loved Ram’s voice. Loved the calm way he sounded, the way he carefully chose the words he said and how his voice alone was enough to send shivers down King’s spine.

„I’m enjoying“, he responded with a grin, just for Ram to roll his eyes. But he didn’t move away, apparently content with the situation and the attention.

‘As if he belongs right here’, King thought again with this pure feeling of happiness inside of him, ‘As if he belongs right here with me.’

The shadows danced a bit more, as the wind got a bit stronger and painted new forms on Ram’s chest, mixing with his tattoos and the faint trail of hair which led downwards.

King looked back up again to meet Ram’s eyes, who was still watching him. Had he been watching him the whole time? Had Ram kept his eyes on him all the while? The thought alone sent shivers down his back and he felt himself blush.

„I’m enjoying.“

The blush intensified and King felt his pulse race after hearing those words. As if it hadn’t calmed down just now.

But to know Ram’s sharp gaze was directed at him, focused on him, made his insides tighten and his thoughts whirl until all that was left was Ram in front of him and all of his nerves were focused on the single task of taking this sight in, of knowing and feeling.

„May I ... touch?“

Ram lifted one eyebrow questioningly and King pointed with his hand towards Ram’s chest and his tattoos. As if that would explain anything. For Ram it apparently did, because he shrugged with a sideway grin: „Sure.“

King slid closer, now mere centimetres from Ram’s face away, who still seemed immersed with his sight. Who would continue to watch King regardless of what he would do. It was a rather reassuring thought, even if it made him nervous at the same time.

Carefully, as if he could disturb the tension of the moment, King touched Ram’s arm, following the exact outline of his tattoo with his eyes and fingers. The inner forms reminded him of feathers as he tried to redraw them, to burn the sight and feeling into his memory. Spreading his fingers and putting the palm of his hand on it he wondered if Ram would forever remember this moment as well, the way his hand was filling out the tattoo almost completely.

The shadows moved and King’s hand wandered downwards, circling figures on the naked skin, painting new pictures on Ram’s chest and belly while barely touching the skin. Seeing the shiver he was giving Ram was satisfying and exciting. It made him want to keep doing this for eternity.

Reaching the tattoo right above Ram’s heart, King moved his fingers along the triangle, feeling the way the skin had grown used to the ink. He could probably sense the slight raise blindly, but he didn’t dare to close his eyes. As if he could miss something, anything.

„Since when do you have that one?“

The moment of silence grew longer and King wondered if he should rephrase the question to let Ram nod or shake his head instead, when Ram suddenly started talking, his voice low and raspy.

„Two years.“

„Two years already?“, King continued to feel the circle beneath the triangle, his fingers barely touching the soft skin, „Did your parents allow it when you were in school?“

„Yes.“

„Did you have to beg them for long?“

„A bit.“

King dared a short glance towards Ram who was smirking by now, probably reliving a funny memory.

„Which means you stared at them for hours on end?“

This time Ram even let out a soft chuckle: „Of course.“

Laughing out loud, King let his whole hand sink onto the tattoo, feeling the beating of Ram’s heart beneath and enjoying the way it got faster.

„You were a menace, weren’t you?“

„Maybe.“

Chuckling, King lifted his hand again to let it wander further until he reached Ram’s side, encircling the clock with his thumb.

„A clock?“

Another shrug: „Time is running.“

„Well, if that’s the case I’m gonna turn back time now“, King stated as he moved his thumb anti-clockwise, „So we can have this day again and again for eternity and you can forever lie in my bed, naked and beautiful.“

No response was no surprise, but when he peeked, Ram’s open, wide eyes were loaden with such heavy tension, King had to look away again, his heart in his throat and his fingers trembling a little.

„Which one was your first tattoo?“

King tried to ignore the way even his voice seemed to shudder with feelings, hoping Ram would do the same.

Ram lifted his right arm slowly to show him the picture of the wolf.

Catching the wrist before Ram could lower it again, King pulled the arm more to himself to look closely. He had to admit, it fit Ram so perfectly in this mystic, simplistic way.

„Why did you choose it?“

„I like wolves.“

Well, he should have guessed something like this. Ram liked dogs after all so of course he’d be fascinated by wolves as well. Maybe even more so than dogs? King wondered if there was another story behind this, but he didn’t ask. They had enough time to learn and get to know each other. There was no pressure at all and he was sure Ram would let him into the secret one day. If there was a secret at all.

A soft, low voice from the side surprised King enough to peek up once more: „They look so strong and dangerous, but they are also very socially adept, loyal and caring.“

King smiled, his fingers caressing the skin on Ram’s wrist as he listened. It wasn’t usual for Ram to be so vocal about something so personal and he loved it with every fibre of his heart, didn’t want to interrupt him if possible.

But apparently Ram wasn’t even finished: „They’re shy and don’t like to meet humans. Still, no one dares to make fun of them for that.“

Oh, there it was. The reason why Ram must have been so fascinated by wolves from an early age, maybe even more than with dogs. The reason why he started boxing maybe, as a way to show how dangerous he could be if anyone dared to make fun of him.  
King remembered the boxing match between Bohn and Ram and the determination he’d seen on his boyfriend’s face to prove himself and to protect Duen. Young Ram must have been a force to reckon with already, he wondered. Had he tried acting like a wolf once he’d known more about them? Just a tiny wolf-Ram?

Carefully, King pressed a kiss onto the next spot of skin he could reach.

„I would have loved to meet you back then. You must have been an amazing kid.“

Ram shrugged again, apparently out of words for now or too embarrassed to say anything else.

„Oh, I would have probably annoyed you at first. I talked even more than I do now. I would have followed you around, asking you to be my friend and you’d have reluctantly let me at some point. I would have been your voice and you would have been my fists whenever I got in trouble.“

By now Ram’s whole chest was shaking with suppressed laughter and he put his left arm around King casually, playing with his hair as if it was the most natural thing he could do. And somehow it was. It had become something natural for them and King would have gladly died right then and there, the bliss of pure happiness in his bones. But no, he reminded his inner drama queen, there was so much more to learn and to experience, it wouldn’t do to die now.

Instead, with a wide smile on his face, King continued to let his fingers wander across the skin, painting flowers around Ram’s nipples, watching the way they raised with fascination. Ram’s breathing was hitched by now, the hot air meeting King’s chin, making his skin crawl. King tried to ignore it since he wasn’t finished yet. 

Slowly, his fingers as light as feathers, he went downwards again, stopping and investigating now and then, until he reached the belly button and the soft, dark hair which started there, leading further. His thumb swayed away from this path to touch the outline of the next tattoo on Ram’s hip, sensing the difference between the lines and the free skin.

„What is it with you and triang ... hu?“

Ram had grabbed his wrist suddenly and forcefully, holding it away from his own body and making King turn. Had this been to personal? Had he crossed a line?

One look at Ram and he was sure that wasn’t the problem. One look was enough to make his whole body go weak.

„Don’t.“

„Don’t? Don’t what? Ask?“

He knew his voice was rather high pitched and his blush must be very visible, but Ram wasn’t any better with his darkened features and wide eyes showing so many emotions, it was hard to breathe for a moment.

Instead of answering, Ram kept watching and holding King’s wrist, letting him guess again.

„Don’t be too noisy?“ 

The intense staring continued.

„Don’t ... touch?“

With one pull he was in Ram’s arms, familiar lips on his own, hands cupping his face and holding him close. With one pull he was pressed against his lover once more, skin to skin, giving him the delicious opportunity to touch and pull and push, let his hands roam with his palms pressed down entirely since he had no more patience left.

His lips were busy as well, those kisses not being soft, but deep and leisurely, devouring him, his whole being.

„Wait!“, he suddenly pulled back a bit, just enough so they weren’t kissing any longer but otherwise still pressed together from head to toe.

Ram’s gaze travelled between King’s lips and his eyes, an open, vulnerable desire burning in them which almost let King give up what he’d wanted to say. But no, he couldn’t ...

„I haven’t examined the one behind your ...“

He got pulled back in before he could finish, the next kiss fierce and demanding, making King let go completely as he kissed back with the same urge and need, the same burning emotions.

Well, he thought to himself before losing every clear thought once more, he would have enough time to examine all tattoos again and again afterwards anyway. They’d have enough time in their lives to learn about each other, to touch and kiss and watch. The thought alone made him giddy with excitement.

If Ram ever wondered why King smiled throughout their kiss, he didn’t ask, too busy having his lover in his arms.

the End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please let me know if you liked it ;)


End file.
